Mungojerrie/Gallery1980s
This is the gallery for the character of Mungojerrie. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Designs Design Mungo basic 1.jpg|Basic Design Mungojerrie song.jpg|Solo Costume Mungo rumple scrap.jpg|Trash Puppets UK Productions Original London Production John Thornton in the Original Cast, 1981. Early rehearsal photos show Les Saxon as Mungojerrie instead. Mungo Rumple 05 1981.jpg|John Thornton Mungo Rumple 04 l8105 b30.jpg|John Thornton Mungo Rumple 03 l8105 b28.jpg|John Thornton Mungo Rumple l8105 b29.jpg|John Thornton Mungo Rumple l8204 10.jpg|John Thornton Mungo Rumple 02 1981.jpg|Les Saxon Mungo Rumple 01 1981.jpg|Les Saxon Subsequent London Casts * Richard Pettyfer (11/82) * John Thornton (12/83) * Luke Baxter (07/84) * Steven Wayne (03/86) * Jimmy Johnston (10/86) * Scott Sherrin (08/88) * Adrian Edmeades (11/90) * Shaun Henson (11/91) * Nick Searle (11/92) * Jason Parmenter (06/94) * Ian Meeson (04/95) * Christian Storm (10/95) * Drew Varley (10/96) * Nick Searle (06/98) * Matthew Cross (04/00) * Adrian Edmeades (05/01) Mungo Rumple l8302 06.jpg|Richard Pettyfer Mungo Rumple Luke Baxter Sally Dewhurst L8505 04.png|Luke Baxter Mungo Rumple l8806 13.jpg|Jimmy Johnston Mungo l8806 49.jpg|Jimmy Johnston Rumple Tant Mungo l8806 53.jpg|Jimmy Johnston Mungo Rumple Scott Sherrin Annajane Casey L9002.png|Scott Sherrin Rumple Tant Mungo AJ Casey Amanda CDavies Scott Sherrin l8904 24.jpg|Scott Sherrin Mungo Tugger Scott Sherrin Richard LKing l8904 25.jpg|Scott Sherrin Jellicle Songs L9002.png|Scott Sherrin Jellicle Songs 3 L9002.png|Scott Sherrin Mungo Rumple l9011 06.jpg|Adrian Edmeades Mungo Rumple l9011 15.jpg|Adrian Edmeades Mungo Rumple l9111 06.jpg|Shaun Henson Mungo Rumple l9206 07.jpg|Shaun Henson Mungo Rumple l9211 07.jpg|Nick Searle Jellicle Songs l9211 14.jpg|Nick Searle Mungo Rumple l9305 06.jpg|Nick Searle Jellicle Songs 2 l9305 07.jpg|Nick Searle Mungo Rumple l9406 07.jpg|Jason Parmenter Mungo Rumple l9505 09.jpg|Ian Meeson Mungo Rumple l9511 11.jpg|Christian Storm Finale l9511 26.jpg|Christian Storm Mungo Rumple L9608 06.jpg|Christian Storm Mungo Rumple l9611 08.jpg|Drew Varley Finale l9611 23.jpg|Drew Varley Finale L9611 crop 3.jpg|Drew Varley Rumple Jo Gibb L9712.png|Drew Varley Mungo Bill Drew Varley Ross Finnie L9712.png|Drew Varley Finale l9711 25.jpg|Drew Varley Mungo Rumple l9911 10.jpg|Nick Searle Finale 1998 London.jpg|Nick Searle Finale l9911 48.jpg|Nick Searle Mungo Rumple l0006 07.jpg|Matthew Cross Mungo Rumple l0006 11.jpg|Matthew Cross Admetus Mungo Jellicle Songs l0006.jpg|Matthew Cross Finale l0006 08.jpg|Matthew Cross Mungo Rumple l0102 16.jpg|Adrian Edmeades Mungo Rumple l0102 07.jpg|Adrian Edmeades Jellicle Songs 1 l0102 31.jpg|Adrian Edmeades Film Cover 1.jpg UK Tour 1989 * Adrian Edmeades Mungo Rumple Adrian Edmeades Barbara King UK8906 09.jpg|Photo re-used later for London Mungo Rumple UK89 Adrian Edmeades Barbara King 01.jpg|Photo re-used later for London Mungo Rumple Adrian Edmeades Barbara King UK8906 37.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production Mungojerrie was only featured in the "trash puppet" costume, played by Coricopat for their number until mid-1987, when he became a full ensemble character as in other productions. * Coricopat/Mungo - René Clemente (10/1982 - 10/1983) * Coricopat/Mungo - Guillermo Gonzalez (10/1983 - 02/1984) * Coricopat/Mungo - Joe Antony Cavise (02/1984- 06/1987) * Coricopat/Mungo - Johnny Anzalone (06/1987 - 08/1987) Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1982 01.jpg Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1982 02.jpg Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1987 01.png|1987 Subsequent Broadway Casts * Ray Roderick (08/1987 - 11/1991) * Todd Lester (11/1991 - 05/1992) * Roger Kachel (05/1992 - 10/1999) * John Vincent Leggio (11/1999) * Roger Kachel (12/1999 - 09/2000) Mungo Roger Kachel.jpg|Roger Kachel Vic Griz Mungo Rumple Broadway 1990s.jpg Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway Calendar September.jpg|Roger Kachel Jenny Mungo Anna McNeely Brian Andrews Bway 1983.jpg|Brian Andrews (cover) Mungo Rumple Tesha Buss Billy Johnstone Cindy 1.jpg|Billy Johnstone (cover) US Tour 1 US Tour 2 Mungo Rumple Don Johanson Kristi Lynes 2 US2.png|Don Johanson Mungo Rumple Don Johanson Kristi Lynes 1 US2.png|Don Johanson US Tour 3 US Tour 4 Mungo Rumple US4 Jack Noseworthy Nancy Melius 2.png|Jack Noseworthy Pollicles US4 1.png Mungo Rumple Us tour 4 Promo.jpg Japanese Productions Mungojerrie Japan illus 2.png Japan Mungo Rumple 1.jpg Tokyo 1983 Mungo Rumple 83 Tokyo 1.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Garry Ginivan Mungo Rumple Aus 85 Garry Ginivan Laura Bishop 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 85 Garry Ginivan Laura Bishop 02.jpg Melbourne 1987 * Garry Ginivan * Lorry D'Ercole Australia Tour 1989 * Dario Gargiulo Mungo Rumple Aus 1989 Dario Gargiulo Deanne Burns 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 1989 Dario Gargiulo Deanne Burns 02.jpg Pyramid Jenny Mungo Alonzo au89 32.jpg Jellicle Ball Aus89 08.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Steve Kadel (04/86) * Steve Ray (04/89) * Frank Tiedemann (04/91) * Hans Johansson (04/92) * Eddie Marco (10/92) * Markus Giess (10/93) * Erick Pesqueira (09/94) * Eddie Otero (10/95) * Enrique Segura (04/96) * Livio Salvi (11/97) * Dino di Iorio (04/99) * Fabrizio Romagnoli (04/00) Mungo Rumple 2 hamburg 86.jpg Mungo Rumple 1 hamburg 86.jpg Mungo Rumple 3 hamburg 86.jpg Skimble Mungo Tumble Alonzo hamburg 86.jpg De86 Plato Bomba Mungo.png Mungo Rumple Hamburg 10 92 1.jpg Jellicle Ball Hamburg 10 92.jpg Mungo Rumple Hamburg 1997 3.jpg Mungo Rumple Hamburg 1997 4.jpg Skimble Tumble Mungo Alonzo 2.jpg Tugger Hamburg 1.jpg Misto supporting roles Hamburg 1996.jpg Mungo rumpel Hamburg 2000.jpg Hamburg art Mungojerrie.jpg Mungojerrie Steve Kadel hamburg 86.jpg|Steve Kadel Mungojerrie Steve Ray Hamburg 90.jpg|Steve Ray Mungojerrie Frank Tiedemann Hamburg 08 1991.png|Frank Tiedemann Mungojerrie Hans Johansson Hamburg 04 1992.png|Hans Johansson Mungojerrie Eddie Marco Hamburg 10 92.jpg|Eddie Marco Mungojerrie (1993 Hamburg) - Markus Giess.jpg|Markus Giess Other Productions Vienna 1983-1990 * Gregory Jones (09/83) * Andrew Morris (09/84) * Michael Estes (1988) Mungo Rumple Vienna83 Gregory Jones Buenaventura Braunstein 01.jpg Mungo Rumple 01 Vienna.jpg Oslo 1985 Oslo Mungo Rumple 1.jpg Oslo 1985 Mungo Rumple.jpg Toronto 1985 * Gerard Michael McIsaac Mungo Rumple Lorena Cingolani and Gerald McIsaac.png Finale 02 Canada.jpg Amsterdam 1987-1992 * Ramon Visser Mungo Rumple Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Paris 1989 * Alexandre Beaulieu Mungo Rumple fr 199004 89.JPEG Mungo Rumple Paris 89 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Paris 89 Alexandre Beaulieu Patricia Ward 02.JPEG Mungo Paris 89 Alexandre Beaulieu 01.JPEG Mungo Rumple train fr 199004 78.JPEG * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries